


ow.

by leovaldez



Series: superman and repair boy [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hiking, M/M, Secret Crush, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: Leo hurts his ankle when on a hiking trip with Jason at Wilderness.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Series: superman and repair boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	ow.

"Ow," Leo says because there is nothing else to say on such a perfect day in which the sun shines just right, the wind kisses his face, and the bees buzz peacefully nearby, but he _had_ slipped over a smooth rock that was wet with the endings of a summer rain, and he _had_ landed on his ankle the wrong way, and he _had_ been too distracted to pay attention.

But he says "ow" because Jason had turned to him to ask where the hell they were because they sure weren't with the rest of the group, and that gorgeous sunlight beamed down on Jason like a spotlight, sending the rest of the nature blurring in the background, allowing Leo to focus on his best friend, and _only_ his best friend, while he couldn't breathe and his lips felt dry and heart seized in his chest.

So yeah. Ow.

"You alright?" Jason's lip dips with worry, eyes of concern, words of skepticism.

As if Leo could say anything to _that_. He balanced himself, ignoring the sharp pain shooting up his leg, focusing on the trail path while avoiding those eyes, taking a moment to consider the words that wouldn't form.

Leo takes a second, pulls on his hiking bag's straps, shrugs, and says, "never been better," as if there weren't a million things to say instead, as if his ankle wasn't totally fucked, as if he hasn't been scratching at an annoying mosquito bite on his ear, as if the gum in his mouth hadn't lost its flavor hours ago but he was too lazy to ask for another, as if Jason didn't have the grossest BO going on right now, as if his heart hadn't convulsed, as if he didn't want to take his best friends hand and hold it 'for safety' but not because the trail was unsafe (no- Leo was just distracted) but because Jason made him _feel_ safe, but also entirely vulnerable.

But Leo couldn't say any of that because of 1, it didn't matter and 2, because he's _Leo_ and Jason's _Jason_ , and they worked perfectly, but maybe if Leo said any of that, they wouldn't work as flawlessly. (Well, perhaps he was okay with saying the first couple of things. Mosquito bites and Jason's sweat smell were irritating.)

So yeah. Never been better.

And Jason seemed okay with that answer, too, so Leo told himself to feel okay with that also.

(Ow, though. The ankle hurts like a bitch.)

**Author's Note:**

> in terms of the series, this is somewhere in the middle of [pandora. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122919)
> 
> otherwise, thanks for reading!!!


End file.
